hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Teras
__TOC__ Rumusan ---- "Teras adalah nod terpenting. Ia menyimpan maklumat rangkaian anda dan muat turun lengkap teras pangkalan data menjadikan satu serangan berjaya. '''Naik taraf teras anda untuk membuka jenis nod yang baru.'"'' ---- Teras adalah Nod Bisnes dimana ianya mewakili Nod utama dalam sesebuah Rangkaian. Ianya menyimpan pangkalan data utama Rangkaian, yang dimana ianya boleh dimuat turun oleh penggodam sebagai sebahagian daripada Godaman yang berjaya. Ianya menyimpan sedikit duit dan B-Coin sama seperti Pangkalan Data dan Pembancuh B-Coin. Ia juga mengandungi ReadMe dimana ia menyimpan pesanan yang dimasukkan oleh pemilik Rangkaian (atau pentadbir) dan mana-mana pemain yang berjaya memuat turun pangkalan data Teras. Menaik taraf Teras akan menambah jumlah keseluruhan Nod yang boleh dibina oleh Rangkaian, juga membuka dan/atau menambah bilangan Nod persendirian. Tahap tertinggi Teras yang boleh dinaik taraf adalah 12Trickster Arts Forums - Max Level . Fail ReadMe Fail ReadMe adalah pesanan yang disimpan di dalam teras. Pentadbir boleh masuk/buka fail ini dengan memilih Teras, kemudian menitik lambang dokument perkataan. Pentadbir boleh menghantar pesanan mereka sendiri ke Fail ReadMe pada bila-bila masa sahaja. Fail ini juga boleh dimasuki oleh penggodam apabila mereka berjaya memuat turun pangkalan data Teras tersebut. Penggodam juga boleh memilih untuk menghantar pesanan mereka sendiri ke fail ReadMe sekali dan mendapat laluan ke pintu masuk belakang ke fail readme anda. Pesanan ini akan dipaparkan ke pemilik Rangkaian apabila mereka mencatat masuk. Pentadbir boleh memadam apa sahaja pesanan yang dihantar oleh pemain lain. Ini boleh dibuat satu-persatu atau untuk semua pesanan dimana ianya akan memadam pintu belakang untuk penggodam-penggodam tersebut. Kedua-dua pentadbir dan penggodam boleh menggunakan pengubahan ringkas CSS untuk mengubah pesanan mereka dengan menebalkan, mencondongkan, menggaris, memalang dan mewarnakan perkataan.Trickster Arts Forums - Text Editing in ReadMe Untuk menggunakan pengubahan ini, letakkan perkataan diantara butiran seperti ditunjukkan di bawah. Butiran |'Tahap' |'Firewall' |'Masa Muat Turun' |} |'Tahap' |'Harga Naik Taraf' |'Experience Gained' |'Masa Siap' |'SambunganNet Yang Diperlukan' |} |'Core Level' |'Harga Naik Taraf' |'Maximum $ Capacity' |'Maximum ฿ Capacity' |} Availability of Nodes Gallery Tips * Upgrading the Core is vital to expanding the Network and gives various bonuses for doing so. Upgrading your Core costs an increasing amount of $, and each upgrade will take longer to complete. Higher levels of the Core allows you to have more nodes in your network, giving you the ability to produce more resources, make larger attacks, and build better defenses. * Be wary on where you place your Core. The Kraken will head straight for it, causing massive damage and ignoring nodes not in its path. However, once it reaches the Core, it will attack every node attached to it. * Carefully examine the nodes available with each Core level and plan your long-term strategy well in advance. While you can remove nodes, only half of the invested resources and none of the experience you gained is refunded. Every node you buy/upgrade and then delete inflates your level compared to people who delete nothing. Many people do not reach the end-game because they made too many long-term mistakes. This holds true for building/upgrading/unlocking anything in the game. Play smart early on and you'll succeed later. * You will need 2 Database Nodes to upgrade your Core past level 7. Tips * Menaik taraf Teras adalah penting untuk membesarkan Rangkaian dan memberi pelbagai kelebihan dengan membuat sedemikian. Meningkatkan Teras anda akan memakan lebih perbelanjaan $, dan setiap naik taraf mengambil masa yang lama untuk diselesaikan. Tahap lebih tinggi Teras membolehkan anda untuk mempunyai lebih banyak Nod dalam Rangkaian anda, memberikan anda kebolehan untuk menghasilkan lebih banyak Sumber, membuat serangan yang lebih besar, dan membina pertahanan yang lebih baik. * Sila berhati-hati dalam meletakkan Teras anda. Kraken akan menuju terus kepadanya, menyebabkan kerosakan yang sangat teruk dan membiarkan Nod yang lain sebelum menyerang setiap Nod yang tersambung dengan Teras anda. Rujukan